


SXE01: Like It Or Not

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Supernatural Season X [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, I actually tried to make it consistent with SPN, I don't expect many reads, Screenplay/Script Format, but I was told to post it anyway so here, guess how bored I was to make this, idk when it'd be set though, otherwise it's pretty, this is how I cope with Supernatural ending, this isn't really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: For once, all seems well. Lucifer's stuck in Heaven's dungeons, and Hell has been pretty quiet. But then Team Free Will meets Samyaza, the younger sibling of Azazel, who claims to be on their side. If what she says is true, then there's yet another threat to humanity, and stopping it will require freeing Lucifer.
Series: Supernatural Season X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	SXE01: Like It Or Not

SUPERNATURAL: SEASON X, EPISODE 1: “Like It Or Not”  
Screenplay by WaitingForTheDay (Garter & Chris)

EXT. PLAYGROUND – DAY: Sam and Dean are surveying a playground, where kids are running around and screaming.

DEAN: Are you sure Cas’ tip was right? It’s been an hour and nothing has happened.

SAM: It’s only been ten minutes.

DEAN: Please say you’re joking.

Sam doesn’t. Dean sighs. Samyaza approaches them.

SAMYAZA: Hello.

SAM: Hey there.

DEAN: Don’t talk to strangers, kid.

SAMYAZA: You aren’t strangers. You’re the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean exchange a glance.

DEAN: And who’re you?

SAMYAZA: A friend.

SAM: Name?

SAMYAZA: You know, you ask a lot of questions.

Suddenly, there’s a scream coming from the sandbox. Dean and Sam push past Samyaza to get there. A young boy has uncovered a dead body with his shovel.

DEAN: Alright, everyone out. We’re FBI, we’ll handle this.

As he and Sam examine the body, the crowd of people start to scatter. Parents drag their kids away from the grisly sight. Samyaza walks up behind Sam and Dean.

SAMYAZA: Would you like to know who that is?

Dean looks at her.

DEAN: Why? Do you know?

SAMYAZA: Of course I do. That would be Ornias, the demon you’ve been trailing for months. You’re welcome.

DEAN: What do you mean, ‘you’re welcome’?

SAMYAZA: I killed him for you.

SAM: Who are you?

SAMYAZA: If I told you, you’d kill me without a second thought.

DEAN: Not true.

SAMYAZA: Very true.

DEAN: Can we at least get a name?

SAMYAZA: Sure. Samyaza.

SAM: What are you?

Sirens wail in the distance.

SAMYAZA: I have to go.

She disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Dean narrows his eyes.

DEAN: She’s a demon.

INT. BUNKER – DAY: Sam’s researching on his laptop. He’s on the Wikipedia page for “Samyaza”. Dean sits across from his, beer in hand.

DEAN: Well?

SAM: I’m still looking.

Dean makes a face. Castiel comes out.

CASTIEL: What did she look like, again?

DEAN: Dark hair, lightish skin, brown eyes.

CASTIEL: No, her clothes.

DEAN: Purple top and jeans.

CASTIEL: Like this?

He produces a picture of Samyaza from a missing persons ad.

DEAN: Yeah, exactly.

CASTIEL: She’s been missing for a month.

DEAN: Samyaza took the vessel of some lost kid?

CASTIEL: It appears so. Her name was Eden.

DEAN: Cute.

SAM: Alright, I got something. Samyaza’s a demon, best known as an acquaintance to Azazel.

DEAN: Yellow-eyes?

SAM: No, the other Azazel. Yes, yellow-eyes.

DEAN: What’s Samyaza do?

SAM: Nothing important. Not much is known, actually. There’s a ton of alternate spellings to the name, though.

DEAN: So, what? Samyaza is here to get revenge on us for killing Azazel?

SAM: If she is, she’s a bit late, don’t you think? And why would she kill Ornias for us?

DEAN: I dunno. Gain our trust? She could be another Ruby.

SAM: I think we should find her again.

DEAN: Yeah, and plunge an angel blade through her heart.

SAM: No, I think we should figure out why she’s here first.

DEAN: Please say you’re joking.

Sam doesn’t. Dean sighs.

DEAN: Oh, all right. But where would she be?

SAM: I have an idea, actually.

INT. COFFEE SHOP – AFTERNOON: Dean and Sam enter the shop. Sam stops Dean and points to a booth: there, Samyaza sits with a coffee and a laptop.

DEAN: How’d you know she’d be here?

SAM: It’s complicated. See, I figured that in order for her to get used to a vessel, she’d—

DEAN: I really don’t care.

He walks over to Samyaza and slides into the booth across from her. Sam does the same. Samyaza looks up and smiles.

SAMYAZA: Well, well. Hello again.

DEAN: We aren’t here to play games, Samyaza.

SAMYAZA: No?

DEAN: We want to know why you’re here.

Samyaza nods. She closes her laptop.

SAMYAZA: I’m here about the Princes of Hell.

SAM: What do you mean? We’ve killed them all.

SAMYAZA: Yes and no. Listen, when you kill a Prince, another demon becomes the Prince. This way there is always four Princes. All four Princes are required to open a gate to Hell.

SAM: So?

SAMYAZA: So the demons have three of the Princes. You need to make sure they don’t get the last one.

DEAN: Who is it?

SAMYAZA: Me.

DEAN: You?

SAMYAZA: Yes. When you killed my brother Azazel, the title of Prince fell upon me.

DEAN: Wait, back up. Azazel’s your brother?

SAMYAZA: Yes. He was.

SAM: And you don’t want to kill us or anything?

SAMYAZA: Not all demons are the same, Samuel.

DEAN: So, assuming you’re telling us the truth and we need to protect you, why would we do that?

SAMYAZA: Because if a gate to Hell is opened, demons can easily walk the earth. Did you learn nothing from the fight with my brother?

SAM: How would we protect you?

SAMYAZA: Don’t let me die. You just need to protect me long enough to save Lucifer from Heaven.

DEAN: Why would we save Lucifer?

SAMYAZA: Because Lucifer doesn’t want the gates open like that.

DEAN: How do you know?

SAMYAZA: Because he has explicitly said so while he was in Hell.

SAM: So we need to free Lucifer?

SAMYAZA: Yes. That is, if you want to save the world.

Dean sighs heavily.

DEAN: Fine. But if it turns out you’re lying...

SAMYAZA: Then you can kill me yourself.

DEAN: Where do we start?

INT. HEAVEN’S DUNGEONS – AFTERNOON: Lucifer is locked in a cell. It’s actually kind of pitiful: he looks exhausted and tired, and extremely bored. He looks up as an angel, Tabbris, draws near the cell.

LUCIFER: What do you want?

TABBRIS: I am making my rounds.

LUCIFER: Well, don’t stop for me, then.

TABBRIS: I am here to ensure that you are locked up.

LUCIFER: I am. Carry on, Tabby.

TABBRIS: That... is not my name.

LUCIFER: Oh, I know.

TABBRIS: It’s Tabbris. Angel of war.

LUCIFER: Do you hear that?

TABBRIS: Hear what?

LUCIFER: The sound of me caring.

TABBRIS: I hear nothing.

LUCIFER: Exactly. If you aren’t here to tell me good news, then piss off.

TABBRIS: Why would I bring you news? Do I look like a messenger?

LUCIFER: You all look the same to me.

TABBRIS: You irk me, Lucifer.

She moves on. Lucifer leans his head back and closes his eyes. He starts to hum ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’.

INT. BUNKER – EVENING: Dean lets Samyaza into the bunker.

DEAN: Don’t go anywhere without me, Sam, or Cas, y’hear?

SAMYAZA: Mhm.

She reaches for a Playboy magazine. Dean swats her hand away.

DEAN: Don’t touch that.

Samyaza sits down at Sam’s computer. Sam picks her up and puts her down.

SAM: Don’t touch that.

Samyaza goes over to the weapons and picks up a shotgun. Castiel takes it from her.

CASTIEL: Don’t touch that.

SAMYAZA: Well, what can I touch?

DEAN: Nothing. Don’t make me stick you inside a ring of salt.

SAMYAZA: How about food? Can I cook?

DEAN: If you set fire to anything, so help me...

SAMYAZA: I won’t! I’m actually a really good cook.

SAM: Go ahead.

DEAN: What?!

SAM: What’s the harm in it?

CASTIEL: I can watch her.

Dean mumbles under his breath.

INT. BUNKER KITCHEN – EVENING: Samyaza has made a mess on the counters. Flour, sugar, milk, all spilled everywhere. The only thing missing is salt, for obvious reasons. There are two pots on the stove.

CASTIEL: Are you sure you’re doing it right?

SAMYAZA: Right? No. Delicious? Hell yes.

Castiel looks unsure, but he shrugs it off. The stove beeps. Samyaza takes the pot off the stove with her bare hands.

SAMYAZA (CONT’D): Oh, this is hot.

She pours the water out and places the spaghetti in a large bowl. She takes the second pot off, again, with her bare hands, and puts that in a separate bowl.

SAMYAZA (CONT’D): Castiel, can you put this on the table, please?

CASTIEL: Okay.

He gets the bowl of sauce and exits with it. Samyaza takes the spaghetti bowl and exits with it.

INT. BUNKER DINING ROOM – CONTINUOUS: Samyaza sets the bowl down next to the sauce bowl.

SAMYAZA: Castiel, can you get plates and stuff?

CASTIEL: Yeah.

He exits.

SAMYAZA: I made dinner.

DEAN: Why are you covered in flour?

SAMYAZA: Because I cooked, genius.

DEAN: Spaghetti doesn’t require flour, genius.

SAMYAZA: Sauce does.

DEAN: We had sauce in the fridge.

SAMYAZA: I made mine from scratch.

Castiel comes out with the eating utensils. He starts to set the table.

DEAN: Cas, is there a mess in the kitchen?

Castiel hesitates.

CASTIEL: Define “mess”.

DEAN: Oh my God.

CASTIEL: Relax, I can clean it up.

DEAN: Don’t know what I’d do without you.

They all sit at the table. Dean and Sam start to eat. Samyaza takes a little bit and eats sparsely. Castiel does not eat at all, despite having a plate in front of him.

SAM: We, uh... we need drinks.

Castiel snaps, and drinks appear at the table.

SAM (CONT’D): Thanks.

CASTIEL: You are welcome.

DEAN: This isn’t bad.

SAMYAZA (offended): Did you expect it to be?

DEAN: Honestly? Yes.

SAM: So, Samyaza, tell us more about the current Princes of Hell.

SAMYAZA: Abezethibou, Kokabiel, and Belial.

SAM: Okay. And where are they?

Samyaza shrugs.

SAMYAZA: Beats me.

DEAN: What do we do with Samyaza tomorrow?

SAMYAZA: Why, what’s tomorrow?

SAM: We take her, I guess.

SAMYAZA: I said, what’s tomorrow?

DEAN: Is that a good idea?

SAM: As opposed to...?

SAMYAZA: What’s tomorrow?

CASTIEL: We have a case tomorrow, at a church.

SAMYAZA: Thank you.

DEAN: The pastor suspects demons.

SAMYAZA: I can help.

SAM: The church is split into two locations, a main service and a children’s ministry. They’re about ten minutes apart. Since Cas can just use his powers, he’s taking the main service. The three of us will take the children’s ministry.

SAMYAZA: Okay. Cool. (pause) I’m done eating. Can I sleep?

DEAN: You need to sleep?

SAMYAZA: No, but I can if I want.

SAM: Yeah, I’ll show you to your room.

He gets up. Samyaza follows him. Now Dean and Castiel are alone in the room.

DEAN: I’m wary of her.

CASTIEL: I am, as well. But I don’t sense any malevolent intentions.

DEAN: Doesn’t mean there aren’t any.

EXT. CHURCH YARD – MORNING: Samyaza, Dean, and Sam walk up to the church.

DEAN: You can go inside these things, right?

SAMYAZA: Of course.

To prove her point, she steps inside.

INT. CHURCH – CONTINUOUS:

CHURCHGOER: Oh, a new face!

SAMYAZA: Hi! I’m Eden. I’m here with my brothers.

CHURCHGOER: Nice to meet you.

DEAN: Yeah, we’re here to uh, help out. We’re friends of Pastor Jim.

CHURCHGOER: Wonderful! He’s right in there.

A man approaches the three.

JIM: Ah, hello. May I speak with you two?

SAM: Three. We... brought a friend.

Jim looks at Samyaza.

JIM: Oh, I see. Hello there.

SAMYAZA: Hi.

Jim takes them to a private place.

JIM: I don’t know how many there are. But I’m afraid the kids are in danger.

SAM: We understand. We’ll take care of it.

JIM: Thank you.

He leaves.

SAM: Dean and I can take upstairs. Samyaza, can you take downstairs?

DEAN: Her? Alone?

SAMYAZA: Sure.

She disappears.

DEAN: I don’t like this, Sam.

SAM: We have to give her a chance, Dean. Plus, I bugged her, so we can hear everything.

INT. CHURCH – MORNING:

Samyaza enters a room full of second-graders. There are a few adults in the room.

SAMYAZA: Hi! I’m Eden, I’m supposed to help out today?

VAPULA: Hi there. I’m Krissy, I’m in charge of the second-grade small group.

Vapula takes Samyaza aside.

VAPULA (CONT’D): You’re one of us. Were you on the call sheet?

SAMYAZA: No, I’m just making my rounds for Azazel.

VAPULA: Ah, I see. I’m Vapula.

She waits, clearly expecting an introduction. Samyaza doesn’t give her one.

SAMYAZA: So how many are there?

VAPULA: There’s supposed to be eleven, but Ornias hasn’t shown up yet.

SAMYAZA: Cool. I’ll pass it on. Thank you.

She exits and goes to the bathroom.

INT. CHURCH BATHROOM – CONTINUOUS: Samyaza sits in the handicapped stall.

SAMYAZA: Sam, Dean. I know you can hear me. There are ten demons here. I can’t help you any further than that. They recognize my face as a demon. I’ll wait at the gas station up the street.

INT. CHURCH – MORNING: Sam and Dean stand next to two dead bodies.

SAM: Two down, eight to go.

DEAN: Why’d she even come in the first place if she knew she couldn’t help much?

SAM: Maybe she wanted to do all she could.

DEAN: How’d she know she was bugged?

SAM: I don’t know. Maybe she’s smart.

DEAN: You’re riding on a lot of maybes.

SAM: We always do.

INT. GAS STATION – DAY: Samyaza eats a bag of chips, much to the dismay of the teen boy behind the counter. Outside, the Impala pulls up. Dean and Sam get out and come inside.

DEAN (re: the chips): Did you pay for those?

TEEN BOY: She’s good, she’s good.

Dean looks at the boy, then at Samyaza.

DEAN: What did you do?

SAMYAZA: I didn’t do anything bad. I stopped a robbery.

She points to the corner of the store, where a man is lying facedown in a pool of blood.

SAM: Oh my God.

TEEN BOY: Just, can you get out of my store now? Please?

SAMYAZA: Yeah. Sorry for the trouble.

TEEN BOY: Not a problem, not a problem.

The three exit. The Teen Boy exhales.

TEEN BOY (CONT’D): Oh thank God, I’m alive...

INT. IMPALA – MORNING: Samyaza sits in the backseat, looking out the window. Sam sits shotgun with his phone in hand. Dean’s drumming on the steering wheel to the song on the radio.

SAM: We took out all the demons.

SAMYAZA: Cool.

SAM: Cas says he’s waiting for us at the playground.

SAMYAZA: Playground? Why?

DEAN: We’re dropping you off. Sammy and I need to discuss things.

SAMYAZA: I’m too old for a playground.

DEAN: Well, that’s where we found you, isn’t it?

SAMYAZA: Only because I was burying a body.

SAM: Then you can ask Cas to take you somewhere else.

They pull into the playground lot and get out of the car. Castiel approaches.

CASTIEL: How long should I keep her from the bunker?

DEAN: Hello to you, too.

CASTIEL: I didn’t say hello.

DEAN: That’s the point. Keep her away til we call for you, ‘kay?

CASTIEL: I can do that. Hello, Samyaza.

SAMYAZA: Castiel.

Sam and Dean get back in the Impala and drive off. Samyaza watches them go.

CASTIEL: So what do you want to do?

SAMYAZA: Go somewhere else. This place is for babies.

CASTIEL: I disagree. The swings are quite enjoyable.

SAMYAZA: You ever been to an arcade?

INT. BUNKER – AFTERNOON: Sam is leafing through newspapers. Dean is on the computer.

SAM: I’m not getting anything. I think our best bet is to talk to Eden’s parents.

DEAN: Who?

SAM: The girl Samyaza’s possessing. If we find out how long she’s been possessing her, we might be able to figure out a timeframe to look for clues in.

DEAN: Alright. Where we gonna find the parents?

SAM: Right here.

He shows Dean a part of the newspaper, a missing persons ad put in by Eden’s parents.

DEAN: And what do we tell them? That we know where their daughter is, but not really?

SAM: We can say we’ve been put on her case, as a search party.

DEAN: Alright. When do we go?

SAM: I’d say now, while Samyaza isn’t around.

INT. ARCADE – AFTERNOON: Lots of lights and sounds. Kids yelling. Samyaza has an armload of tickets.

SAMYAZA: We have more than enough tickets to get stuff with.

CASTIEL: I want to play skee-ball again.

SAMYAZA: Again? That’s literally all we’ve done here. Let’s try the claw.

CASTIEL: The claw?

SAMYAZA: Yeah.

She goes over to the claw, pops a coin in, and successfully gets a blue teddy bear without even touching the controls.

CASTIEL: You cheated. You used your powers.

SAMYAZA: So?

She takes the bear from the prize slot and goes up to a young child with their mother. She holds out the bear.

SAMYAZA (CONT’D): Hey, do you want this?

The child nods and grabs the bear.

CHILD’S MOTHER: What do you say?

CHILD: Thank you.

SAMYAZA: No problem.

She goes back to Castiel.

CASTIEL: That was nice of you.

SAMYAZA: I’m a nice person. Did you want to play skee-ball one more time before we go get prizes?

CASTIEL: Yes.

They go over to play skee-ball.

EXT. EDEN’S HOUSE – AFTERNOON: Sam and Dean knock on the door, dressed in clothes that are slightly more formal than usual, but not too formal. Eden’s mother, Rosie, answers.

ROSIE: Can I help you?

SAM: Hi, I’m Sam, and this is Dean. We’re on the search party for Eden Watchel. Do you mind if we ask a few questions about her?

MOTHER: No, not at all. Please, come in.

INT. EDEN’S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS:

Eden’s father, JOSH, is on the couch looking at a newspaper. He looks up as the Winchesters enter.

JOSH: Who’s this?

ROSIE: They’re on the search team for Eden. They have questions.

Josh puts his papers down.

ROSIE (CONT’D): Can I get you boys anything to drink? Eat?

DEAN: No, thank you. We’re good.

ROSIE: Okay.

She sits beside Josh on the couch.

JOSH: What do you want to know?

SAM: Do you have any idea who might’ve wanted to hurt Eden? Or any idea if she wanted to run away?

ROSIE: No. Not at all. The closest thing to an enemy Eden has is this one girl on her cheerleading squad, but that’s just a mutual dislike, nothing serious.

DEAN: Eden’s a cheerleader?

ROSIE: Yes, she is. A dancer, too.

SAM: That’s wonderful. What about the running away bit? Is that a possibility?

JOSH: I suppose technically everything’s a possibility, though I don’t see why she would’ve wanted to run away. She had a strong relationship with both me and her mother.

ROSIE: Has.

JOSH: What?

ROSIE: You said had. It’s has. She’s coming back.

JOSH: Rose...

ROSIE: She is.

Josh doesn’t say anything.

DEAN: Actually, sir—

JOSH: Call me Josh.

DEAN: Josh, then... can I ask you some questions in the kitchen while Sam asks your wife some? It’ll be more efficient that way.

JOSH: Sure thing.

He gets up and goes into the kitchen. Dean follows.

ROSIE: She will come back, won’t she?

SAM: Here’s to hoping. Miss Watchel, do you know of any places where Eden may have gone if she were to run away?

ROSIE: Well, we checked Abdula’s house first.

SAM: Who is that?

ROSIE: Her best friend.

SAM: I see.

ROSIE: He said he hadn’t seen her. He didn’t seem surprised that she was missing, though. Do you think he was involved?

SAM: I don’t know. I’d need to speak with him.

ROSIE: He said that she was acting funny in school.

SAM: How so?

ROSIE: I don’t know. He wouldn’t say.

SAM: Where can I find him?

INT. EDEN’S KITCHEN – AFTERNOON: Dean and Josh are talking.

DEAN: Josh, you seem to be doubtful that your daughter is coming back. May I ask why?

JOSH: Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to get her back. I just... I don’t see it happening. It’s already been almost a month. If she hasn’t been found by now, she either doesn’t want to be found or she’s... you know.

DEAN: Dead?

JOSH: Yeah. I don’t want to have any false hope.

DEAN: Do you mind if I check her room?

JOSH: No, go ahead. Police already swept it, though.

He points to the staircase.

JOSH (CONT’D): Up the stairs, first door on the left.

Dean nods and goes up.

INT. EDEN’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS: Dean opens Eden’s door. Her room is nothing special. He starts looking around.

INT. EDEN’S HOUSE – AFTERNOON: Sam is writing something down as Josh comes in.

ROSIE: Where’s the other boy?

JOSH: Looking in Eden’s room.

SAM: Thank you so much for your cooperation, Miss Watchel. I’m sure this is a very tough time for you. If we find anything, anything at all, we will notify you.

ROSIE: Thanks so much.

Sam gets up and stands at the bottom of the stairs.

SAM: Dean?

DEAN (OS): Comin’!

He comes downstairs.

DEAN: Thanks, Josh. And Miss Watchel.

JOSH: Anytime.

Dean and Sam leave and get into the Impala.

SAM: Anything in the room?

DEAN: Nope. Your end?

SAM: We should talk to Eden’s friend Abdul. Apparently he said Eden was acting off at school.

DEAN: Gimme an address.

INT. ARCADE – EVENING: Samyaza has a bag of candy. She is giving the rest of her tickets to another family, then she meets Castiel by the counter.

SAMYAZA: It’s getting late.

CASTIEL: I agree.

SAMYAZA: Can you call Sam and Dean? See if I can go back to the bunker?

CASTIEL: Sure.

He calls Sam on his phone.

CASTIEL (CONT’D): Hello, Sam. It’s Castiel. ... No, everything’s fine. We were wondering if we could go back to the bunker. ... Yes, okay. Thank you. Goodbye.

He hangs up.

CASTIEL (CONT’D): Yes, we can go back.

SAMYAZA: Cool.

CASTIEL: Have you ever watched television before?

SAMYAZA: Not really.

CASTIEL: I will show you who the Avengers are, then.

INT. ABDUL’S HOUSE – EVENING: Sam and Dean sit on the couch with Abdul.

ABDUL: I don’t really know how to explain it.

SAM: What do you mean?

ABDUL: It’s... weird.

DEAN: Try us.

ABDUL: Well, she kept saying she had things to do... You ever read Harry Potter?

DEAN: No.

SAM: Yes.

ABDUL: Well, remember in the sixth book, Draco mentioned that he might not be at Hogwarts the following year because he’ll have moved on to ‘bigger and better’ things? And it was because he was a Death Eater?

DEAN: No.

SAM: Yes. Shut up, Dean.

ABDUL: Well, it was like that. I’d say, “Hey, Eden, do you want to go ice skating when it gets warmer?” and she’d go, “No, I’ll have moved on by then.” Like, what? What does that mean?

DEAN: Moved on as in... dying?

ABDUL: I don’t know. I really don’t know. And she used to get good grades, but weeks before she disappeared, they slipped from A’s to C’s. And she was on the phone all the time at lunch, talking to someone about her brother. But Eden doesn’t have any siblings. It was like she’d just gone insane. I told the school counselors, and they said they’d keep an eye on her, but clearly they lied because she’s nowhere to be found now.

SAM: Interesting. When you say her grades slipped, was it because she stopped paying attention?

ABDUL: No, she paid attention. She just... it was like all of a sudden, she didn’t know the material. We’d be in math, and a problem would say Bob is driving at x miles per hour, blah blah blah, how long would it take to get to his destination, and Eden would be like, “Who is Bob, and what kind of car drives at a consistent speed for so long?” Or we’d be in gym, and she’d be asked to serve the volleyball, and she’d get all confused and say, “But the ball isn’t food, I can’t serve it” or something like that.

DEAN: Weird... almost like she was a different person? A person with little to no knowledge of human customs?

ABDUL: Yeah, kinda. Like the real Eden got abducted by aliens or something. Or replaced with a robot clone. Or some other sci-fi movie plot. The lovechild of Stephen King and Michael Crichton.

Sam laughs. Dean looks confused.

SAM: That’s pretty scary to imagine.

ABDUL: Isn’t it?

DEAN: Okay. Well, thank you for your time, Abdul. Let us know if anything else surfaces.

ABDUL: I will. Thanks.

Sam and Dean leave.

EXT. ABDUL’S HOUSE – CONTINOUS:

DEAN: I understood maybe two-thirds of that conversation.

SAM: You don’t need to get the references. All that matters is, Samyaza possessed Eden for weeks before Eden disappeared.

As they get into the Impala:

DEAN: Which means that she knew something would happen here.

SAM: Yeah. And, she talked about Azazel on the phone with someone. Why would she do that, though? What is the point?

DEAN: And who was she talking to?

SAM: We can ask Samyaza when we get back to the bunker.

DEAN: Will she tell us the truth?

SAM: Who knows? But it’ll give us something.

As they drive off, a figure hidden in shadow is watching them. We don’t know it yet, but it’s Raziel.

END EPISODE


End file.
